


Adventure Time with: Marceline and Magenta

by shankress



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Gen, magenta - Freeform, magenta the vampire, marceline - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankress/pseuds/shankress
Summary: I can't believe I waited until the damn show ended but HERE IT FINALLY IS! and it has been a long time coming too.I figured now is as good a time as ever to finally start writing the fic for the OC whose story has been waiting to be told for the past 6 years.Now, I'm making it happen.So, obviously, this takes place in the middle of the series, sometime after Ash came and went from the picture (also didn't expect to see him in the finale WUUUUT)I hope you forgive my extremely tardy contribution and enjoy the read! more to come soon!





	Adventure Time with: Marceline and Magenta

**Marceline**

           As she drank from a small, plain, wine glass, the last bit of red she had left from the cranberry juice cocktail she had “borrowed” from Princess Bubblegum’s Castle, Marceline floated, melancholy, above her red, stiff, couch and turned on the television to replay Finn and Jake’s Action/Adventure-Romantic/Comedy Movie they had let her keep.

           The dorkiness of Finn and Jake amused her and she spared one last smile for the night. Though, her smile didn’t last very long. In that ephemeral moment, the entire time, she thought of nothing else but how stupid _she_ had become for dating an even stupider being; Ash. She thought of how idiotic she had been for falling for his spells and tricks, and believing they had shared the same love before.

           But she was rid of him now, and she had nothing more to do with him. “He could go find some other _maid_ to mess around with and have to get him sandwiches all the time! Pfft, whatta dude. How could we have both shared the same… STUPIDITY!?” Marceline thought out loud. “UGH!” she had punched the ground in anger, not knowing she had hid her old recorded songs underground. She picked up a cassette from the broken wood on the floor, and prepared herself to write a new song.

           She picked up her axe-bass, the family heirloom, and started improvising, playing straight from the heart:

_You weren’t what I needed_

_You were just worse_

_Oh what a fool I had been_

_To fall for your curse_

_The spell you had cast on me,_

_My heart, my head, my soul_

_Can somebody rescue me?_

_I can’t take it anymore_

_For someone who had loved me_

_I realized it was a trick_

_Good thing someone made me see_

_I could break you as easily as a stick_

           She had stopped, for she thought the last line to be “not that good”. “It needs work,” she said determinedly, “but I’ll finish up later, when tears _aren’t_ flowing from my eyes as I play the song...” She sighed as she put the newly recorded cassette back underground and sealed the compartment that lied beneath the ground she’d once again floated on. She sat down her precious instrument/weapon back on the hovering glass case, and lay afloat, resting above her bed, later on dozing off into a nice, comfortable sleep……..

 

_13 years earlier…_

**Magenta**

She was weak, wavering with deception; feeling the betrayal pinch the very inner core of her non-beating heart. “How could I have been so stupid? How? How could I?!” She had collapsed on the greenest grass that had withered into black ashes as she had touched it, screaming in pain and trying to let herself heal from the malevolence she had just encountered only a few minutes ago. Had she known, she could have run away from all the pain before it began.

           It was dark and desolate, and there was nothing more to bide her time with but to float around. She hovered from empty field to empty field, trying to find some land… trying to find some help… She gave up on floating and just walked, unable to feel the soft lush grass anymore because of the darkness that had clouded over her. Finally, she reached a forest with trees darker than the grass as each step blackened it. There, she could smell it. There was a scent of dark, milky chocolate and candy. It soothed her like hot chocolate on cold winter nights and calmed her nerves. She sped up towards the scent until she was running, almost tearing holes in her knee-high socks. She finally reached a family of… humans.

           She could hardly make out an image of what they had looked like; all she could see was silhouetted blobs of red in the shape of two people. The hunger was increasing within her and she could already feel it compel her to feed. The scent had beckoned her to the two red blobs. She had to follow it, she didn’t have a choice – nor any more acknowledgment for what truth lied beneath the surface of her hunger; living vessels.

           The hunger had taken over. Any sign of red was to be eradicated by her deadly bite. She beamed her way toward the silhouetted figures and bared her fangs, her hiss triggering a scream that would have stopped her in her tracks, had she any humanity left within her in that moment. She sank her fangs into one of the figures and sucked until the red had completely vanished from sight. That is when she had felt a sharp pain enter her side.

           She drew back from the figure to look and see that she had been stabbed with a mere pencil, smoke escaping the puncture wound. Her rage had replaced the hunger and she turned her head to hiss at the culprit when she had realized that she was no longer facing a red blob, but a human and none other than her _own_ flesh and blood.

           “I knew you didn’t like him, sweetheart, but this is insane!”

           “M-Mom?”

           Magenta was staring into the eyes of her mother whose eyes were wet with tears and with an expression generating genuine fear. Magenta looked back down at the figure who had suddenly taken the form of her stepfather, who was seen sprawled out over the grassy plains, completely gray and motionless.

           She looked back up at her mother, the only words escaping her in a raspy mutter being, “You found me.”

 

**Marceline**

The Vampire Queen was staring up at her ceiling, holding her ax bass, beginning to lose herself in the realm of her thoughts when, all of a sudden, she heard a hard thud come from her rooftop.

She waited a moment to see if that thud meant anything and after several moments, shrugged and decided to go upstairs to work on some more of her music.

Before she could reach the top of the steps, she heard the thud again, coming from her front porch, this time.

She proceeded to the front door and opened it to find a peculiar, pale,  red-haired girl passed out at her feet. Marceline bent down to brush the hair away from the girl’s face and get a good look at her but drew back and hissed at finding two pulsing red bite-marks on the side of the girl’s neck.

She hadn’t seen bites like than since…..

She, quickly, floated inside and slammed her door shut, then peeked through the blinds out her window. The girl didn’t move or show any signs of waking up. Marceline grew estranged.

She stepped back outside and looked down upon the girl, once more. Her body had lain stiff and lifeless. Marceline saw no imminent threat. She picked her up and carried her inside the house, dropping her onto the living room couch.

Marceline remained in the room for the girl to awaken.

 

**Magenta**

Magenta had drawn her first breath as a newborn vampire, no longer a mere fledgling now that she has had a taste for human blood. There was no turning back now and she had realized this as she plopped open her eyes, her first thought before realizing where she was and what stood before her.

Another vampire, she was able to sense immediately, had a wooden stake aimed at her chest. Magenta felt a heavy weight on her wrists and looked to see she was bound in chains she could not break free from.

“Alright, fledgling,” said the vampress, drawing the stake nearer, “I’m supposed to be the only immortal redsucker left in Ooo. So tell me how you fit into the picture.” She pressed the stake on Magenta’s chest. “Who bit you?!”

“A… A man. I -”

“Was it the Vampire King? No, wait I done slain _him_ already. Unless he found a way out of it… but wait, I sucked up his soul… He _couldn’t_ have… ” the vampress began muttering to herself and Magenta could feel her pressing the stake down harder.

“Wait wait wait!” Magenta cried, still feeling the pain of the pencil that had been stabbed into her side. “I swear I don’t know what you’re talking about! My family and I left our island to look for my grandma and I got lost and something bit me! I can’t remember what it looked like just like I can’t remember much else of what happened after!” Tears ran, rapidly, down her face as she looked, fearfully, up at the vampress with hopeless eyes. The vampress stared back down.

“I don’t want to die again,” Magenta wept. “Please.”

The vampress stayed looking down at her, the grip she had on the wooden stake, loosening. Magenta could see it in her eyes. She knew she was telling the truth. She saw her fear and hopelessness and drew back the stake and removed the chains, showing mercy, then did the unexpected.

She grabbed Magenta and squeezed her into a hug. Magenta didn’t know how to react.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you,” said the vampress, weakness in her voice as she spoke. She broke the hug, but kept her hands placed on Magenta’ shoulders. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Magenta found that to be the hardest question to answer as she pressed her hand to her gaping open pencil wound.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I waited until the damn show ended but HERE IT FINALLY IS! and it has been a long time coming too.  
> I figured now is as good a time as ever to finally start writing the fic for the OC whose story has been waiting to be told for the past 6 years.  
> Now, I'm making it happen.  
> So, obviously, this takes place in the middle of the series, sometime after Ash came and went from the picture (also didn't expect to see him in the finale WUUUUT)  
> I hope you forgive my extremely tardy contribution and enjoy the read! more to come soon!


End file.
